


Crits's Crossposts

by CritscrItloof (WitswItloof)



Category: (mostly aus tho), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anonymous Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Clothed Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Hate Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Self-Insert, Selfcest, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/CritscrItloof
Summary: Here's the stash of NSFW I write! Contains lots of Selfcest of the Sans variety, but also some other things!





	1. (Errorfresh) No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> First post from my NSFW blog! 
> 
> This one contains voyeurism, dirty talk, masturbation, and me drooling over Fresh in the background.

Error couldn’t deny it. He had a need he barely had control over. So there he sat, in the middle of the Anti-Void, back against some sort of invisible wall, legs spread, one hand at his mouth, and the other groping at his crotch.

 

He took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue, a canary yellow blush over his face and a darkly glowing blue bulge in his pants. Just the slightest of scrapes from tentative, shy fingers made him gasp, even with how it felt through the cloth.

 

He was impatient, as he always was, and pressed his palm down, so sensitive from not having touched himself in so long that his back immediately arched, a moan breaking through his mouth and muffled behind his fingers.

 

He wasted no time in attempting to push down his pants just enough to reveal his length, keeping everything in reach but also stopping himself from feeling exposed or vulnerable. At least, not  _too_  much, that is.

 

He freed his left hand from his face, quickly wrapping it around the base of his cock, right hand running a thumb over the tip and gently rubbing his precum along the head. His peace was soon interrupted, however, with a brightly colored pest.

 

“Ya havin’  _fun_?” Error jolted, immediately grabbing the end of his scarf and covering up what he had been doing, glaring daggers at the other. “Nah, don’t mind me, I ain’t gonna bug ya. By all means,  _please_  keep going.” Error looked confused and vaguely concerned, but mostly embarrassed and annoyed, when Fresh’s voice dropped to a slightly deeper level, a borderline growl lacking any annoying ‘fresh lingo’, at the end.

 

After Error had refused to move, Fresh only grinned wider, making a ‘go on’ gesture. Error couldn’t deny it; he was still hard. Looking Fresh up and down, the skelesite leaned back, giving Error a view.

 

Was it possible for bones to look muscular? Fresh clearly made it that way. A thick ribcage that pressed against the pink button-up he wore, arms perfectly filling his sleeves yet, when he pushed them up, shown undoubted strength. He was actually rather pleasing, if you forget about how annoying his attitude is.

 

Only when Fresh adjusted again did Error notice how several of his blue-colored, tentacle-like tongues hung out. He was panting, and quickly turned his face downwards, getting a smooth, deep laugh from the other.

 

“I can take some off if ya need that.” Error refused to respond, hearing something slide against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void, and perked up. Immediately after, he felt the scarf get tugged gently. Fresh was still a ways away, but clearly was growing impatient, having grabbed a loose end of the fabric.

 

Error sighed deeply, squirming in his place, but let the other pull the accessory away entirely, revealing his needy sex once more. Fresh didn’t speak this time, and Error noticed how he seemed even more sensitive with an audience.

 

He took a few deep breaths, running his palm down the underside of his cock, a ghost of a touch that still made his breath hitch, the other hand slowly returning, if not to just grab the base of his need and grope every now and again.

 

“You’re enjoying being watched, aren’t you?” Fresh spoke again, making Error visibly jolt, though he refused to look up. “I bet you want nothing more than a crowd, a crowd before you, watching you get off like this, rubbing your dick while practically begging someone to come up and be your partner.” Error knew he should have been more shocked at the fact Fresh cussed, but he was more focused on how  _true_  the other’s words were.

 

“f-f-fUck...” he gasped out, getting a smooth laugh from the skelesite. He was slightly glad he wasn’t censored. After all, that’d be a huge boner-kill, all-in-all.

 

“Oh? Did I hit the nail on the head? What. A.  _Whore_.” 

 

“...c-cAn...” oh, he knew he was going to regret this, but he was teasing himself by now, slowly rubbing and groping at all the best spots. “...cAn yOU tAlk lIkE yOU... UsUAlly dO?” there was a pregnant pause, then Fresh let out a boyish laugh, already sounding exactly like his usual self again.

 

“Man, you really  _are_  a filthy sinner! Ya gettin’ off to me? Thinkin’ bout me? I bet’cha want nothin’ more than me to be doing this to ya. Grabbing your cock, jerking you off, man, you ain’t even the only one with more than one tongue! I could be suckin’ ya off, letting you feel each and every individual li’l part’a me... Oh, that look on your face... gonna cum? Gonna cum thinking about me? To my voice? Go ahead, Glitchy, get off on thinking of such a  _disgusting abomination_  sucking your dick.” Error had sped up his movements, letting back barely stifled whines and whimpers, bucking his hips as he finally let go.

 

Light blue, unlike the color that came from his magic normally, spunk immediately made a mess of himself, the way his body was angled leading to quite a few ropes of cum landing on his midsection, dirtying his shirt and jacket, while he wound down, panting and breathing heavy with hazy eyes that he could barely see out of.

 

When he finally blinked the aftershocks of his orgasm away, he caught Fresh scooting away, licking something off of his fingers. Error’s face immediately grew an even stronger yellow blush than before, and he noticed that he was back to wearing his scarf.

 

“WHaT THe He **[CK]**  iS YouR--” Error was frozen when Fresh pushed down his glasses, offering a saucy wink in reply.

 

“Ya looked like ya enjoyed yourself. I’ll just be leavin’ ya. Good luck gettin’ new digs, brah!” Fresh laughed as he poofed away, leaving Error a flustered and sexually confused (literal) mess.


	2. (Errorfresh) The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errorfresh again, with Fresh in a dress!

He was admiring her from afar, looking confused. Where was she from? Why was she so familiar?

 

He sighed in annoyance, her head turning towards him, and he immediately turned his head away. He felt like a highschooler, so flustered and confused over a woman he doesn’t even know.

 

After a bit of ‘gentle’ nudging from a colleague, he stumbled directly in front of her as she stood. She stood...  _much_  taller than him, actually. He found it hard to look at her face, despite it being hidden, and watched his feet instead.

 

Eventually, he worked up the courage to finally speak to her, though it was awkward going at first. She simply nodded along or hummed a reply, one hand behind her back while the other held her fan to her face, but, eventually, he heard a cute, girly giggle come from her.

 

“You know, you’re  _really_  cute...” did his  **SOUL**  skip a beat? He thinks his  **SOUL**  just skipped a beat. Her voice was a bit on the low-pitched side, but still rather pleasant to hear. “Maybe we can, oh, I don’t know... ‘play’~?” his  **SOUL**  most definitely skipped a beat this time.

 

He was dragged off from the party before he even knew it, head hazy, so much so that it was hard to focus, though he does remember seeing Ink throw him a cocky smirk.

 

They were... holding hands. Her gloves were so soft to the touch, but her grip was so weak, their fingertips barely touching. He felt a little on edge, but it did relax him a bit. He had been working on touch, after all.

 

He took a deep breath when they ended up in an empty bedroom, the party rather busy downstairs, anyways. It was rather easy to get some privacy. She didn’t touch him very much, but  _did_  gesture for him to sit on the bed, which he found himself hurrying to do.

 

He let out a disbelieving laugh, opening his mouth to speak, only for a gloved fingertip to shush him, slowly tracing down his front and ending on his crotch. She giggled again, it sounding more mischievous than ever, and a shiver went down his spine as she undid his pants.

 

As soon as his cock was visible, hard and leaking pre-cum with his need, she leaned down, moving the scarf that covered her face (fan dropped somewhere along the stairs long before) out of the way. However, her face was still hidden. He didn’t really mind, actually, letting out a gasp as three wet somethings tangled up around his length.

 

Did she have more than one tongue, like him? Either way, it was heavenly. Every now and again, though, he felt sharp teeth just barely scrape him, some sort of hidden threat. She was a master at her work, though, hands on either side of his thighs yet not touching him, her mouth light and gentle along his need.

 

Her tongues wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing every now and again as it coaxing out more of his delicious pre, silently begging for more of that taste. He could hear her panting and everything, underneath his own whines and whimpers, one hand tangled up in the comforter of the bed while the other held onto his scarf in a death-grip as he tried to keep his composure.

 

She slowed down for just a moment, and he let out a small ‘t-thAnk yOU...’, considering how he  _really_  didn’t want to finish so soon, but she immediately let out a tiny, smooth laugh, a hand suddenly on his ribs and shoving him back as she moved up above him, skirt spread as she had her knees on either side of his thighs.

 

His breath hitched, though he was too lost in lust to feel much fear of touch like he usually did, her leaning down and licking a long stripe over what part of his neck was exposed. His hips bucked, his body practically  _begging_  to be inside of her, though she lifted her hips a bit to tease him.

 

“p-plEAsE--” he whimpered, and she finally gave another gentle, smooth laugh, lowering enough to let him grind against her. He didn’t even care anymore, hands immediately on her waist, getting a confused noise, as he yanked her down, rubbing his length against her underside.

 

She gasped in shock, and he didn’t even care at how his spit-slicked cock was grinding roughly against what felt like denim. He honestly couldn’t care less if she wore tights made of sandpaper at this moment, he simply needed to get off, even if it held the illusion of fucking her through her clothes.

 

Her noises were  _amazing_ , like music to his nonexistent ears. She gasped and squirmed each time he rubbed against a bulge in the jeans she wore underneath the skirt of her dress. He didn’t mind, it didn’t seem.

 

He opened hazy eyes when he heard fabric tear on either side of his head, her nails digging  _through_  her gloves, and also through the blankets of the bed.

 

His eyes widened, though, when he saw that her veil had been pushed away, six tongues of different colors hanging out from two rows of teeth, one dull and blunt, the row behind it sharp and dangerous. Sunglasses had been dropped nearby, eight hazy pips of light looking directly into his own eyes, a  **SOUL**  trapped in webbing and pulsing brightly from the other socket.

 

Fresh’s back arched, a loud, much less feminine (yet still very arousing) moan coming from deep in his chest as his eyes rolled back, his cum staining through the pants he wore underneath the gorgeous dress, Error quickly ruining both the skirt  _and_  the jeans when he came himself, neon blue spunk staining the dress.

 

As they both wound down, Fresh let out a disbelieving laugh, tongues still hanging out as he caught his breath. Error was still in shock, however, eyes flicking down and seeing the glow through Fresh’s dress.

 

Multicolored glows came from a concentrated point at his crotch, while there were a few stray ropes of bright blue underneath his backside.

 

“...I jUst fUckEd yOU...”

 

“...I... did  _not_  expect us to get this far, to be f-fair.”


	3. (Spicyhoney) Tentacle Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ash (US Paps) x Edge (UF Paps) with tentacles and oviposition! This was a gift fic.

Ash let out a dark chuckle, the taste of smoke covering Edge’s tongue as their kiss deepened. The darker skeleton gasped sharply as a hand forced down the tight pants he wore, a whimper coming from him as Ash pinched his little pussy’s clit.

 

“such a slut, ain’t’cha? wet as hell... i’m going to fuckin’  _break ya_... ya want that? big, bad, scary edge getting his cunt stuffed to bursting? fill ya with my cock, cum inside’a ya... ya want that?”

 

Edge’s thighs tensed, the dirtytalk already getting him close, but his orange-clad counterpart pulled away. 

 

“Oh, You... Just--” Edge’s eyesockets went wide as the thick tendrils of orange magic wrapped around him, two curling around his legs and forcing them apart, a third tightening around his throat.

 

“ _skank_.” he hissed, though his tone had a playful undertone. He quickly summoned a bone attack, sharp at the tip, and sliced open just enough of the other’s clothes to expose his needy hole, wet and dripping. “so turned on...” he whispered this time, a fourth curling around to rub against his soaking sex.

 

“Y-You--!” Edge struggled to focus as the slickened tentacle slowly penetrated him, making him let out a high-pitched whine, turning his head. As soon as he tried to move away, the tentacle around his throat sprang to life, tightening suddenly and making him claw at it.

 

It stopped as soon as it had started, his eyesight returning to show a  _very_  smug looking Ash, their faces dangerously close. “i wanna see your face as i stuff ya.” at Edge’s confused look, the tentacle between his legs forced in, making his back arch at how sudden it was.

 

He couldn’t deny it -- he  _adored_  the sensation -- but it was just rather... fast. He didn’t want to stop, gods forbid, but he wasn’t  _expecting_  it, is all. Ash still gave him a moment to adjust, the other panting and gasping for breath as he finally relaxed.

 

As soon as he did he got a pat on the cheekbone, with a tiny whisper of  _‘good boy’_  before he felt something solid and round press against his entrance. As soon as he looked down, he gasped sharply, eyes wide for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

 

Ash was massaging at his summoned stomach, purring happily as the eggs visibly giving the tentacle rather obvious bumps were pressed ever deeper into him, not much bigger than a baseball, but still filling him nonetheless.

 

“such a good boy, little incubator, taking everything nice and easy... like a little slut, too. you want me to call you my slut? little egg-bitch? or do ya wanna be a good boy for me? taking everything i give you  _just right_? nah, i think ya wanna be a whore. i’ll stretch you so wide that you’ll never be able to think of anything other than me...” he whispered against the side of the other’s head, getting whimpers, gasps, and shaky moans from the other.

 

Edge whined as the first egg pressed against the entrance to his womb, suddenly forcing in with a pop, making him choke on his noises.

 

“good slut. there’s a  _lot_  more where that’s coming from, sugar, you’re going to be a mess...” Ash whispered more, stroking his ecto-body, focusing on his stomach as another egg was forced through, another quickly following, and another, and another...

 

*****

 

“Fuck You.”

 

“maybe next time.” Ash purred, nuzzling against the other’s swollen stomach just before getting hit, laughing as he rubbed the side of his head. “did you enjoy yourself, at least?”

 

“...Shut Up.”

 

“there’s a good little slu-- MOTHERF--” Ash glared as he was hit again, getting a cocky smirk in response. “you sly bitch...”


	4. (Errorfresh) Heat/Ovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was another gift for my datemate! Has more Errorfresh with more ovi.
> 
> Also with violence (very minor), dirty-talk and praise, minor bondage, and heat/rut.

Error shifted from foot to foot, taking a few deep breaths. Fresh was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, leaning back against the cardboard boxes filled with his belongings, headphones deafening him as he focused on the game system in his hands.

 

He slowly stalked up behind the other, peeking over the boxes and watching him intently, before clearing his throat. His face was flushed with yellow before, but now it just intensified as he realized that Fresh wouldn’t be able to hear him right now anyways.

 

He shook his head, walking around the tower of boxes and stopping in front of the skelesite, whose blank expression gained a casual, easygoing smile as he saw the other’s feet, quickly pausing his game and looking up.

 

“Ya need anything, Glitchy? Sure do look pretty  **heat** ed, tho.” he laughed, shoulders shaking slightly. Error growled softly, hands tightly clenched into fists.

 

“yOU’rE dOIng thIs On pUrpOsE, rIght?”

 

“...what?” his glasses were now just a quartet of question marks, quickly changing to ‘?! !?’ as Error’s hands grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him up and into a rough kiss, their teeth clanking together painfully. Error dropped him as soon as he grabbed him, making the taller fall with an ‘oof’ due to his unsteady stance. 

 

“tEAsIng mE lIkE thIs...” the glitchy skeleton crawled into the other’s lap, panting, the parasite looking even more confused, even a bit flustered. “I hAtE yOU...”

 

“You’re, uh... y-you’re gettin’ real weird, aha...” Fresh raised a hand to place it on Error’s hip, only to yelp as both hands were tied in bright blue strings suddenly, forcefully held above his head. “Brah, I’m gettin’ a li’l scared now, dog--”

 

“yOU’rE fUckIng hOrrIblE.” Error barely noticed how Fresh didn’t censor him, shifting and grinding against him, only to grin darkly. “yOU’rE gEttIng Off On thIs, tOO, ArEn’t yOU, yOU fIlthy fUckIng  _pArAsIte_?” he said with a laugh.

 

Fresh squirmed a bit, whimpering as his ankles were similarly tied, holding him in place for the most part. “Error, c’mon... I-I can’t...”

 

Error hummed softly, pulling down his pants and revealing a bright red ectobody, grinding against the bulge in Fresh’s own clothes once more. A thick cock was summoned, though the wetness of a needy pussy as soaking through Fresh’s shorts, making his cock twitch with interest.

 

“yOU cAn hOld bAck A lIttlE lOngEr, rIght, frEsh? jUst dOn’t thInk so  _IntEnsEly_  On fUckIng mE. On shOvIng thAt thIck cOck Of yOUrs rIght IntO my nEEdy lIttlE cUnt. On tUrnIng mE IntO yOUr  _whOrE_.” he whispered the last part, yelping in shock as the strings snapped suddenly, the darker skeleton suddenly spun around and pinned face-first into the ground of the unfinished AU that Fresh currently called home. “w-wAIt--”

 

“ **No more waiting**.” Fresh snarled animalistically, pushing the hem of his loud bottoms down just enough to free his cock, immediately forcing it inside of the glitch’s ectopussy, making him whine and whimper loudly. The stretch burned, and he felt as though he was bleeding, despite that clearly not being the case. “You’ve teased me for  _far_  too long. I’m going to fucking  _claim you_.”

 

A shiver went down Error’s spine as the parasite cursed, though he quickly started moving, Error’s hips dipping with the sheer force of the much taller parasite’s thrusts, his nails digging into the ground. 

 

“fr-frEsh--!” he gasped out, a hand slamming down on the back of his head and forcing his face into the ground again, dark blue blood dripping from his nosehole. He yelped as he felt Fresh’s free hand suddenly grab his cock, roughly jerking him off.

 

“So fucking tight for such a starsdamned whore. I can fix that, I’m  _gonna_  fix that, fffuck-- Didn’t you like it when I talked ‘normally’ last time? Hah... you got so hard...” he bit down into Error’s neck, drawing blood and making the other scream as he suddenly came, cunt tightening around Fresh’s colorful cock, squeezing him and coaxing out every last drop of pre he could. “NnnNGHFFUCK--” he bit even harder as he came, bucking his hips throughout his orgasm.

 

Error panted heavily, eyes hazy as he felt himself drooling, barely able to hold himself up if Fresh’s hand wasn’t still gripping his softening dick like a handle. “O-OkAy... I’m... yOU... fUck...” Error struggled to move his body enough to reach down, trying to push Fresh’s hand away, only for it to painfully tighten and make him yelp. “FReSH! i’Ve HaD eNouGH!” he shouted out, only to moan as Fresh moved again, much slower than before.

 

“I’m here t’ push ya, then, brah~” he returned to his ‘normal’ voice, and Error felt ashamed to admit that he was quickly getting turned on again by it. Fresh didn’t care, considering he most  _definitely_  noticed, were his groping and slow, gentle thrusts any indication. “Still gotta lay in ya.”

 

“wh-whAt...?” Error squirmed, gasping as Fresh’s hand left his half-hard dick, instead gripping his ass, spreading the plump cheeks to show off his untouched asshole and stretched pussy. “frEsh, whAt dOEs--”

 

“Oh, that’s fucking  _great_...” Fresh laughed, tracing his pucker while stopping his movements, simply teasing as he bucked his hips forward one more time. Error yelped as he felt something press against the deepest part of him, something  _big_ , and dug his nails back into the floor as Fresh pressed closer, forcing it against the entrance of his womb until it finally was pushed in. 

 

“FReSH!” Error tried to shut his legs, though that only seemed to spur Fresh on more as another fist-sized egg was pushed up through his cock, his cum from before nothing more than lube at the moment. Error now had tears freely flowing down his cheeks, just like the makeup-like markings already there. It hurt, it hurt  _intensely_ , but he found himself even wetter and harder as another egg was pressing against him.

 

He choked as more forced through him, each one making it slightly easier for the last, the pain cutting through him like a hot knife through butter, though Fresh purred and rubbed along his back. He was completely still except for the occasional bucks of his hips when the eggs needed more ‘persuasion’, and the movements of his arm on Error’s body, running over the fabric of his jacket.

 

Error, however, couldn’t hold still, shifting positions to hold himself up on his hands and knees, eyes going wide as he looked between his legs and saw just how turned on he was. His pants were still between his knees and everything, which made him feel like... prey, almost.

 

Tracked down then forced to be a new nest for some wild animal’s wishes, clothes barely bothered with as long as they didn’t block the action. The fantasy made him shiver again, a smooth laugh coming up from behind him as his top was pulled up a bit, showing how his stomach was swollen with the eggs, vague shapes visible through the soft red flesh.

 

He was so far gone in his need that his haphephobia had been all but abandoned, though fear struck him as he realized how the pain was dulling a bit, each movement of Fresh showing how loose Error had become. He felt ruined, like he’d never be able to do anything again... anything but be the parasite’s toy, that is. The  _new_  fantasy made his eyes roll back, his heat messing with his mind so violently already.

 

“You’re gonna be a great li’l incubator, I promise, Glitchy. Juuuust like that, takin’ me so good, being so good for me... loosenin’ up, too. That’s good, that’s  _real_  good. You’re so great, brah, lettin’ me do this to ya... So pretty with your li’l pussy stuffed full’a my cock, even prettier when you’re full’a my eggs. Gonna be a great mama. I can’t wait to do this to ya again, and again, and again...”

 

He hated himself for the fact he liked that idea.


	5. (Dreammare) The Kingdom's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request!
> 
> It has dirtytalk, some dub-con, and a bit of **SOUL** play involved!
> 
> There's a P2 in the works, and I'm currently working on another Dreammare (Well, Vantadrink) thing that'll be posted soon, too!

Nightmare huffed at the sense of another presence nearby, glancing over his shoulder. “cROSS, i’VE ALREADY–” his single eyelight suddenly shrank, the face of his rival meeting him. “…wHAT ARE  _YOU_  DOING HERE?” he hissed out, slowly turning to face him.

 

Dream’s happy-go-lucky demeanor was completely missing right now, however. His face was blank as he approached, Nightmare’s natural glare deepening ever further. Despite this, he felt rather intimidated, stepping back the closer Dream got.

 

It didn’t take long for him to bump back against his own throne, briefly distracted, and Dream immediately took the chance to shove him forward. This forced Nightmare into falling into the throne, serving only to annoy him, though the look on Dream’s face as he leaned closer made Nightmare’s breath hitch.

 

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if one of your loyal subjects were to walk in right now?” Dream whispered in a deep, devious voice, and Nightmare’s eye went wide.

 

“w-WHAT DO YOU–” his breathing shook, a cyan flush covering his face as Dream leaned closer. He was unsure as to exactly why he was so flustered, but he  _did_  let out a rather submissive sounding squeak when Dream climbed atop the throne with him, pressing his knee between the king’s legs.

 

Nightmare’s breathing caught as Dream pressed harder, straddling him. Dream was rather quiet, sliding a hand underneath the vantablack clothing that Nightmare wore, tracing over ichor-slickened ribs. He even ran a hand down the king’s spine, getting a sharp gasp.

 

A smirk twitched at Dream’s mouth, but it was quickly stifled as star-shaped eyelights looked up, locking on to the single cyan one Nightmare himself possessed. “Are you enjoying this? The thought of your rival… touching you?”

 

Nightmare opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off as Dream’s yellow-gloved hand made contact with a particularly sensitive spot on his body. Nightmare’s eye faded and blurred for a moment, Dream letting out a soft huff of a laugh at his reaction.

 

“Imagine if others saw you like this. A dirty mess underneath me. The one you’re hunting for. The one you hate. The one you despise. So weak to be underneath me, to be moaning for me. Are you enjoying that idea? The filthy thought of everyone knowing what a pathetic melted mess you are to someone you hate being more powerful than you?”

 

Nightmare was letting out small mewls and whines, Dream’s hand sliding down further underneath his clothes before roughly pinching his tailbone, getting a sharp yelp from the king. Nightmare quickly clung to Dream, tightly gripping his shoulders while trying to grind back against him.

 

“Say it.  _Shout it_. Let the whole world know who you’re to be used for. Who is above you.”

 

“y-YOU–” he yelped again as Dream’s grip grew tighter and more painful, other hand sliding underneath his clothes and grabbing the black apple that replaced his  **SOUL**  in just as rough a grip.

 

“Wrong. Everyone is above you. Every living being is above you. You are  _nothing_. A sex toy has more value than you. You’re good for nothing but being left out in the street to be toyed with, used when others wish for it. Say it.  _Scream it_.”

 

“i’m nothing but a toy!” he shouted out, arching his back to get more of Dream’s unforgiving, painful touch. “i’m everyone’s toy! they all can use me!” Dream let out a smooth laugh, leaning down and tightly biting onto Nightmare’s neck. “f-fuck! yes, yes–  _bite me_! show me who i belong to!”

 

“That’s right…” Dream whispered after pulling away, looking much more devious than before as he gentled his movements slowly. “And toys don’t get to cum unless their owners want them to, right?” Nightmare had tears visible in his eye, but nodded weakly, hoping that obeying would bring him what he wanted so dearly. “What was that?”

 

Nightmare whimpered, chest heaving as he fought the urge to sob over his own need, grip tightening on Dream’s clothes. “t-TOYS CAN’T… CAN’T…  _CUM_  UNLESS THEIR-T-THEIR OWN-THEIR OWNER’S SAY THEY CAN…” he practically whispered, afraid that he’d have to shout  _that_ , too. Who knows how many people had heard him so far. For some reason, it made his need spark up even more at the thought.

 

_The castle had quite good acoustics, after all._


	6. (Vantadrink) Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anon who requested this said that Ink was annoying Dream and Nightmare and is getting punished, and specifically asked for overstimulation.
> 
> I kinda made Dream the dom in this, added in some masochism, and things went from there!

Ink tightly gripped at the back of Dream’s clothes, laughing nervously as Dream’s twin’s hands rested on his waist.

 

“I-it was just a joke, i-it wasn’t–” he yelped as Dream bit into his neck, grinding against him through his clothes. Nightmare let out a soft chuckle as he pushed Dream back just enough to drop Ink’s shorts and expose his crotch.

 

Grey colored bones were visible at his thighs, which were oddly thick for being a skeleton, though neither seemed to react in any ways other than staring for a moment. Ink moved to close his legs, but let out a yelp when Nightmare’s hand fell to his crotch.

 

“No, I don’t think you’re allowed to do that…” Nightmare purred, currently in his uncorrupted form as he traced the artist’s pelvic inlet. His fingers seemed to be sending shocks up Ink’s spine with how he was suddenly panting.

 

Dream smiled, though it wasn’t the happy-go-lucky one from before. It was devious, lustful, and mischievous.

 

Ink laughed nervously again, despite blushing a bright surge of various colors. It broke off into a gasp, which soon faded into a moan, as Nightmare’s free hand sharply dug his claws into the artist’s exposed pelvis, making all three of them freeze. Ink stared into space while Dream and Nightmare locked eyes.

 

Ink squeaked, but it broke into another moan as Dream dragged his nails over Ink’s femurs, and it wasn’t long before magic formed around Ink’s pelvis. It was… hard to tell what it was. It was white, but had a soft rainbow glow, but took no defined shape.

 

Nightmare tilted his head, running his fingers over it and getting a whimper again, quickly deciding that this magic was still being formed. The poor, newly-discovered-masochist seemed unsure what to make.

 

Dream seemed to come to the same conclusion shortly after, whispering something to Ink. Ink broke out of his stupor, swallowing thickly and focusing on his magic, forming exactly as he was presumably told.

 

Nightmare’s hands switched to crawl underneath Ink’s top to tightly wrap around his lower ribs, getting a gasp in response. Dream decided to simply settle with holding Ink’s hips, pushing his bottoms down enough to show his own thick, hard cock, Nightmare following suit and grinding against Ink from behind.

 

Ink had shifted his magic to form a cock and tight, needy ass, Dream currently frotting against him while Nightmare blindly aimed for his hole. Nightmare was considerate enough to use his magic to slicken his cock as to not cause too much pain to the other, but Ink still choked when penetrated.

 

Nightmare took a soft breath, having to move slowly due to how tight Ink felt around him, and the moon-themed twin swore that Ink was doing this on purpose. Dream seemed a bit smug at his twin’s reaction, freeing one hand and hooking it behind Nightmare, getting a shocked and confused look in response.

 

Ink was a bit lost in the feeling of his cock rubbing against that of one of his new playmates, begging to be stuffed by the other in soft, airy pleas, but he most _definitely_ noticed when Nightmare was suddenly pulled closer by Dream. Ink clung to Dream all the tighter as Nightmare’s entire length was forced inside of him, stretching him with only the slightest of pain, though it lit Ink’s mind up with pleasure.

 

Nightmare choked, pulling at Ink’s ribs until they nearly cracked, burying his face in the artist’s scarf as he panted. Ink’s tongue was hanging out, quickly introduced to Dream’s own as the positive guardian happily French kissed him.

 

Ink immediately submitted to him, letting the taste of Dream’s tongue fill his mouth as he squeezed down on Nightmare’s length, getting a hushed moan from him.

 

Dream suddenly pushed forward roughly, Ink tumbled back on top of Nightmare, both suddenly sitting on the ground though Nightmare stayed nice and deep inside of the artist. At the movement, Ink couldn’t help but moan again as Dream pushed Nightmare to lie down, Ink straddling him in a reverse-cowgirl position as Dream rested his backside on Nightmare’s femurs.

 

Nightmare whined, unsure where Dream had gotten to be so dominant, though he couldn’t exactly complain as Dream took control of Ink’s movements.

 

Ink rocked back and forth as Dream pushed him, forcing him to ride Nightmare’s cock. He only needed a second before he started moving on his own accord, Nightmare’s prior confidence fading into whimpering and whining underneath the artist.

 

Dream purred happily, biting into Ink’s neck after slowly tugging his scarf to the side. Each roll of Ink’s hips made Nightmare poke and prod at him, the head of his dick soon pressing against a bundle of magic nerves, making Ink gasp sharply and hurriedly move against him again.

 

Of each touch to his prostate he grew closer and closer to cumming, Nightmare being used as a toy underneath him as Dream moved Ink. Truth be told, they both were toys – Ink was used for being fucked and Nightmare was used for doing the fucking.

 

The two didn’t even notice how turned on they were by it, Nightmare feeling his peak climbing closer with each passing second before he dug his nails into Ink’s hips and bucked upwards, cumming as deep inside of him as he could manage.

 

The feeling of being filled knocked Ink over the edge, making _him_ cum as well. His need shot out in thick ropes, coating his own clothing and some even landing on Dream considering how close they were.

 

The two wound down together, but Dream’s devious grin returned as he shifted them both, getting an overly sensitive whimper from each party he physically manipulated as he got himself comfortable.

 

His cock was now pressing against that of the other guardian’s, which was still buried in Ink, and they both realized exactly how far Ink’s punishment was going to go as Dream pushed in alongside Nightmare. Nightmare’s sensitive length was rubbed against, while Ink moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched even more.

 

They both weren’t prepared, but Dream clearly wasn’t going to be stopping any time soon, far too eager to make both of them _scream_.


	7. (Dreammare) Incest Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the title, this was a request on Tumblr that had an **Incest Kink** in mind. So if that squicks you, _please_ ignore this chapter and don't read it.
> 
> This has, let me reiterate, the fetishization of a brother/brother relationship. I'm saying this because honestly, this isn't my cup of tea, but it also brings back some slightly icky thoughts so I want everyone to be warned.
> 
> Anyways, my writing style changed a bit! A bit purple-prose-y I guess, but I'm happy with this. It's pretty short, though!

 “B-brother–” There it was. That single term, the single word. “–I c-can’t…” Dream whimpered out, the nails of his counterpart digging into his femurs as he was yanked back onto Nightmare’s summoned cock time and time again.

 

 They weren’t related, despite what most thought, and their relationship was… complicated, to say the least.

 

 But this…

 

 “Do you like it? Your big brother wrecking your little pussy?” Nightmare growled out, the taboo of the implications of his words working his lighter half whine in need. Nightmare’s movements sped up, letting go of Dream’s thighs and instead sliding under his shirt to grip his ribs. “G-getting your brother’s _dick_ because you’re s-such a whore that you… you’ll take _anyone_ , e-even– _fuck_ –”

 

 Nightmare couldn’t speak properly any longer as Dream wrapped his legs around the other, trying to pull him in after each thrust. He was a mess, drool leaking from his mouth as his eyelights blurred, vision doing much of the same.

 

 “I-I’m going to–” Dream called out, mouth quickly covered by his ‘brother’s’ hand, the dark half glaring daggers at him.

 

 “No, you don’t _get_ to cum – not until _I_ do.” he snarled, Dream’s short sob of wanting coming through muffled at the fact that Nightmare not only refused the other’s orgasm, but also stopped moving to say it.

 

 Dream bucked his hips, his ecto-pussy clamping down on Nightmare’s length, the short spasm of pleasure not even close to being enough for him. For a moment Dream was concerned that this would only deny his climax even further, but Nightmare quickly started moving again as though he had never even noticed.

 

 “G-getting fucked by your big brother; you’re _sick_ , Dream!” Nightmare tried to keep his voice even and calm, but it quickly turned into a moan of his own as he started thrusting again, tongue hanging out as he panted. “You’re j-just your big brother’s toy, huh? A-after all the time I spent in your shadow…”

 

 Nightmare grunted with pleasure as his movements grew messy and shallow, biting his tongue and letting his eyes roll back as he finally came. Dream could only stand the feeling of his ‘brother’s’ cum shooting deep inside of him for a moment before it pushed him over the edge as well, making him arch his back and moan loudly into the other’s hand.

 

 Nightmare pulled away, panting heavily as he stared down at the mess he left behind, purple-tinted spunk leaking from his other half’s well-used cunt. “…I deserve this.” Nightmare finally finished his sentence, admiring his work.


	8. (Spicyhoney) Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a B-day gift for CasualBones over on Tumblr!
> 
> It's Spicyhoney with a handjob and lots of praise.
> 
> Ash = US Paps  
> Edge = UF Paps

 “my _pretty boy_ …” Edge let out a whine, Ash’s hands sending sparks throughout the other’s body with each feather-light touch, “so good…”

 

 “I-I’M NOT–” Edge started, being cut off as Ash’s hand went lower, wrapping around his cock and running a thumb over his weeping tip.

 

 “all hard for me, aren’t you, my _pretty boy_?” Edge whimpered, bucking his hips, and Ash hushed him. Ash was behind him, Edge sitting in his lap and completely nude, scars and chipped bones exposed for the world to see. Ash was happily praising the other, working his cock slowly and feeling him getting even harder in his grip.

 

 Ash placed soft skele-kisses to the other’s neck, a purr rumbling through his hoodie-covered chest and vibrating against Edge’s spine, making the submissive shiver again.

 

 “do you want me to make you cum?” Ash asked, but Edge still felt the hot blush on his face grow even warmer. The words were so formal and calm, but were still so… so _lewd_ sounding.

 

 Despite this, he nodded.

 

 Ash grinned. “use your words.”

 

 Edge pushed back again Ash, turning his head to the side and burying it in his shoulder. “I-I–” He swallowed thickly, hand coming to rest on top of the one Ash wasn’t currently jerking him off with, “I W-WANT YOU TO MAKE–TO MAKE ME… C-CUM.” he said, hesitantly. He felt so vulnerable, but Ash smiled, shifting to press a kiss to Edge’s cheek and letting his hand speed up.

 

 “there’s a good boy, my pretty boy. you’re so good, making such nice noises, always doing what you’re told… so pretty, so strong, covered in so many scars. gorgeous as always. and your thick cock,” Ash paused, Edge a mewling mess as he was brought closer to his peak, “is always so hard for me, my pretty boy~”

 

 Edge’s cum spilled over Ash’s hand, bucking his hips to gain even more sensation. Ash happily let the other use his hand to ride out his orgasm, humming in satisfaction when Edge gently pushed him away.

 “you’re so good for me, edge.”


	9. TUMBLRS ERASED

So, when the NSFW ban happened, my two smut blogs, one for gore/guro and one for sex/porn, were deleted. Not censored like what happened to some other NSFW blogs I followed, but... just gone. Poof!

 

But, luckily, I didn't have that many requests, so I remember what I still have to do. The other good part is that every post is already saved here!

 

Anyways, here's a sneak peek at my to-do list for the future!:

 

Dreammare p2

Errink oviposition

Bad guys poly

AAAU Dresh


	10. [COMMISSION] (Self Insert/Swapfell Red Papyrus) Teasing/Hatefucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for CasualBones of her self insert and her version of Swapfell Red Papyrus!
> 
> I don't do self inserts/x readers unless commissioned, btw! But if you're interested in buying my writing, let me know!

 “c’mon, ya _know_ i need ya right now!” he whined out towards you, such a tone music to your ears. It lit up your body, but you fought your smirk and turned your back towards him yet again. Despite being only a human, you could practically _smell_ his need.

 Each second that went by with you deigning to ignore him made him even more worked up, and you knew. You made sure that he was itching to put his hands on you, to feel your glorious curves, those soft breasts, and the soaking wet pussy between your legs.

 You walked past him and attempted to hide your smug smirk even longer. It was difficult with the soft, dog-like whine that broke free from his nonexistent throat. “please?” he begged again, and you felt as though he was merely a few seconds from falling to his knees and kissing at your boots.

 Not that you would really _object_ to that, however…

 He stopped as you went into the bedroom, leaving you to finish up your plans on your own. You had a lovely set of lingerie that you could taunt Rus with a little bit while doing some mundane chores. Under an apron while you do the dishes, making him beg to rail you against the sink… How scandalous!

 Now, to wait a little bit to build suspense~!

 …Or, well, you _would have_ , had he not opened the door while you were finishing up getting dressed. You kept your back to him, finally letting out that strong grin you were attempting to hide so much.

 You heard his breathing catch from behind you, such a quiet noise breaking through the silent room and causing you to fight a giggle. Despite how you felt every nerve on end, you still jolted at the electric touch of his cold hands on your slightly bared hips. You had assumed you would have heard his footsteps by now, but you had only seemed to fail such an act.

 He leaned against your back and growled, all submission missing. You knew already; you were no longer his Queen, simply just a toy. You weren’t going to complain as long as he made that sound again.

 His hands had risen up from your hips to instead cup the swells of your breasts, running his thumbs over the thin fabric that kept him from the true warmth. You finally broke from ignoring him, giggling softly and leaning back against him. “Desperate?”

 Rus growled again, “you’ve been teasin’ me all day.” Up so close, you could smell that heady musk of his own, a little bit of smoke, the forest firs of Snowdin, and his own need. You felt like an animal. “ya _owe me_ …”

 You barely had time to react before he shoved you onto the bed, flipping you over and onto your back. You gasped sharply at such a show of strength, your eyes wide. He growled once more, moving up and straddling your chest. He was in such a haste to free his cock that you were surprised he didn’t rip off the button to his pants as he undid them.

 You weren’t exactly a fan of oral, but he didn’t do more than force the tip into your mouth and give you a singular taste of his oh-so-delicious pre. You purred, sending the vibrations to his cock with half-lidded eyes, knowing exactly what you were doing.

 Rus’s breathing was turning into a pant when he pulled away, moving between your legs and admiring how the lingerie framed your assets so pleasingly. He wanted to tear it off of you, but also wanted to see you in it even longer.

 He decided to simply move the lacy boyshorts to the side slightly, revealing your needy little cunt. Usually he would love to be between your legs and lapping at you, feeling your hands on the back of his head while he circled your clit time and time again, but now was about _him_ and what _he_ wanted.

 He forced his dick inside of you quickly, making you squeal at the sudden intrusion. This wasn’t exactly something you weren’t used to, but brought a bit of a burning stretch from how you also weren’t entirely ready for it. It was only a small bit of pain that you actually relished in, due to how today’s teasing worked you up enough to make you want to ride him until your legs were numbed anyways.

 He planned on taking control, obviously, though. He was ramming into you, breathing coming out in loud pants as his cock dug into you. It pressed against that one oh so sweet bundle of nerves within your now soaking wet cunt, making you scream out and cling at his back.

 “T-there–!” you cried, but he let out a deep, growly laugh.

 “finally breakin’ f-for me?” he purred, leaning down towards your neck and nipping at it. “g-givin’ up yer game, lettin’ me rule ya… not my queen, jus’ my _toy_ …”

 You were rather inclined to agree.


End file.
